Unfaithful
by Zoom Wind
Summary: Infidelity occurs for a variety of reasons. But one thing remains constant: As long as there's temptation, such a thing will always exist.
1. Koji Tenryou

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

"**Unfaithful" **

_What is the reason(s) for infidelity? _

_Numerous people have speculated on the subject – some conjuring logical conclusions, some uttering balderdash, some seemingly uncaring of 'why' because there's no excuse, and some choosing to deny it. But despite how one may slice it, they certainly asked, whilst furiously scrounging for reasons in light of discovering their lover has had an illicit affair. _

_The ensuing question often followed shortly thereafter: Are the "cheaters" experiencing any form of regret or remorse? And if so, do they feel it before or after they're caught red-handed?_

_Better yet, do they acknowledge the fact that something so severe potentially could mutilate one's spirit to the point where they're unrecognizable? That was quite doubtful – and that was why it was firmly accepted that inquiring minds will continuously ponder over questions similar to these…_

"_For as long as temptation exists, there will always be infidelity, thus there will be victims wondering 'why'." _

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Ichigo Kurosaki ran a lone finger through his spiky, orange locks, grinning slightly as he read over the details discussed in court earlier. It was after hours as he sat in his office, but it didn't burden him at all. In fact, he preferred to be in his lonesome for the better part of each day because he was enabled to accomplish more without "distractions".

The aforementioned trial pertained to a husband who'd committed adultery for seven years prior to his wife becoming wise to his deceit. She decided to seek alimony as well as a divorce when she captured her spouse with a woman after she'd forgiven him for his egregious indiscretions of the not-so-distant past.

Needless to say, the case wasn't much difficulty despite him being relatively new to the genre of 'marriage fallouts'. …And for a man who typically prosecuted sex crimes, as well as crimes involving children, he had to say he welcomed the change, even if it was temporary. There wasn't anything particularly gruesome, which he liked. His usual cases were nothing short of 'morally repugnant'.

He had been mentally drained from the stress each incident entailed. His firm was demanding and they didn't tolerate insubordination or people who didn't obtain a seventy-five percent (or better) conviction percentage. Add to that the last case he prosecuted, to be specific, nearly sent him into a rage, and it required every slither of restraint within his body to not waltz to the defendant and choke him to death for the despicable crimes he perpetrated. Following that, he requested a transfer, which was punctually granted by his superior, Juushiro Ukitake, a respected attorney who has practiced law for forty years.

At first the young lawyer chuckled when he listened to what some of the wives and husbands would do and say to spite one another. Then, he sort of ignored it. But after awhile Ichigo paid attention, asking himself every time what the hell these people were doing as their marriages went from _bad _to _worse, _before it transformed into a major _catastrophe_.

As his mind mulled over the possibilities – yet again – whilst he continued looking over the paperwork, a young woman entered the doorway of his corner office, knocking on the door lightly. Ichigo immediately set the sheet of paper down upon catching a glimpse of his legal assistant and friend, who normally would be long gone by this hour.

"Rangiku…? What the hell are you doing here so late?"

The tall, blonde woman widened her blue eyes in comical disbelief. Indeed she accepted that she was nothing short of indolent, but she wasn't going to confess it to the public, even if she knew it was the truth. "Hey… now why would you ask me something like that, Ichigo? Are you trying to hurt my feelings?" She responded, pursing her lips as she pouted.

The young man was taken aback by her act, although it had to be anticipated due to the fact she always pouted when he or his colleagues called her out on her lethargy.

"Ran - ?"

"Maybe I'm here because I wanted to help, you big blowhard," the jovial woman suddenly laughed. This only made Ichigo even more suspicious of her.

"You … help? That's really rich," he joked, watching her skin redden in light of her frown.

The woman glared at him. "Ha ha… laugh it up, Mister."

She waited for her employer and friend to cease cackling prior to resuming the conversation. "I'm really here because I thought we could go out and celebrate. I should've met Renji and the others hours ago, but I figured you could use a drink too."

"_It figures she wouldn't come to help me organize my office." _

He quickly replied, "No, I can't."

"Aw… come on… … You never want to hang out anymore…," she whined cutely.

"That's because, unlike you, I actually _work _for a living."

"Well, at least I don't enslave myself behind a desk while a hot wife is waiting at home for me."

"Fuck you," the man spat.

"I know you want to fuck me. But unfortunately, you're married to the lovely Orihime Inoue."

"Dream on!" he shouted. "…And by the way… I'm 'happily' married to Orihime 'Kurosaki'."

Rangiku winked. "But she's not a freak like me."

"It's a good thing she hasn't been _corrupted_ like you."

"You're so cruel~!"

"Tough."

They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes before the woman bid the young man 'goodnight' and headed for the bar. He caught her prior to her complete departure and gave her some money just in case the guys opted to be douche bags. Of course, as opposed to leaving, Ichigo chose to remain at his office another hour, thoroughly relishing the time he was awarded to simply relax at work, devoid of anxiety.

Once the time neared to leave his _haven _of sorts, ADA (Assistant District Attorney) Ichigo Kurosaki straightened everything in his office – returning the law books back to their proper shelves and organizing the papers he recently finished looking over in hopes of getting a chuckle, which proved successful. He walked a few steps through his workspace one final time prior to grabbing his dark brown jacket situated on a coat rack next to the open door. He put it on his body and zipped it up before he closed and locked the door behind him.

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Orihime Inoue-Kurosaki, the wife of the famed attorney, had been running late. She was bestowed the misfortune of having a customer stop in the bakery she owned and request a large order of donuts just as she was closing. And knowing she didn't possess the heart to shift business away, the happy-go-lucky woman processed the order and prayed her husband wouldn't be too upset with her for not coming home immediately.

She hastily closed the shop after the customer paid the balance (plus the tip) in order to make up valuable time. She then speedily scrambled similar to someone trying to abscond from justice. She scurried up the stairs connected to a bridge across the street from her bakery right at the time a train had commenced loading passengers.

"_Oh no, I have to hurry…" _

Her chest heaving, she quickened her pace, tripping over her own feet quite a few times as she ascended to her destination.

The moment she arrived to the top of the stairway, the rear entrance to the train had begun to close. Despite being totally exasperated and a little sore, the woman dug deep inside herself and ran as hard as she could … just barely landing a foot inside the slight opening and forcing the door to reopen. Once inside, the young woman noticed several passengers were giving her weird looks, but she was currently much too winded to even give a second thought to any of them. That was, until one man addressed her.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to have my seat?"

Orihime glanced at the man. He appeared to be around her age – perhaps younger. He had shoulder length jet-black hair with gray eyes. She also took note that he didn't have any facial hair or a wedding ring. It struck her as somewhat peculiar he didn't possess the latter in light of that fact he wasn't a bad looking guy. Her curiosity implored her to ask, but not knowing the man, she wisely opted to keep her thoughts and inquiries to herself.

In an instant, she waved her hands, smiling nervously at the young man, "Oh n-no, I couldn't possibly…"

"Nonsense," he replied. "Take this seat, my dear."

She considered declining his offer, but seeing as he had already stood up and held his hand out in a gesture for her to take a seat, she accepted, thanking the man.

The comfort instantaneously took its toll, and she emitted a grateful sigh following the tough day she had at work. She didn't detect the man's eyes studying her as her mind drifted off into space where the blue aliens waited for her return.

"Um, pardon my interruption, but may I ask what a young lady such as you would be doing riding a train this late into the evening?"

That was a good question. Orihime was never out alone after six p.m. – Ichigo didn't allow it because he worried too much about her safety. It was currently seven, and she dreaded how her spouse would react when she told him she'd broken curfew.

Startled a complete stranger dared to ask such a question, the young woman replied softly, "I was working late."

The man stared at her intently, seemingly intrigued by her as she elaborated further.

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Orihime would eventually complete her story, and she hoped the man didn't deem her to be bizarre or crazy. Her insecurity vastly came to rest when he laughed lightly.

"Wow… now there's a handful in one day," said the man.

"Well, I enjoy it for the most part – the baking, I mean."

"I understand. Perhaps one day you could make a birthday cake for me."

"I'd love to – baking's my passion!" She chirped.

"So I've noticed…," he joked, this time getting her to chuckle.

The two quieted down before Orihime humbly asked, "Since I'm sharing my life story, may I at least know who you are?"

The man raised his eyebrow.

Accepting that as a sign that he wouldn't share, she quickly expressed her sincerest apologies. "I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to be rude. I just –"

"It's fine," he told her. "My name is Koji Tenryou."

"Really…? That's an interesting name."

He smiled at her. "'Interesting' you say? That's a first I believe."

"Well, it is. I've never known anyone named 'Koji' before. I'm sorry if I've made you feel bad about it. I didn't mean any harm."

"It's cool. …And anyway, I doubt a lovely woman like you could plausibly harm a fly, let alone a human being."

"…"

The man cackled yet again while Orihime blushed in embarrassment. "I assume you don't care for compliments?"

"No, no, I do … it's just that I…"

"It's all right. Just take a deep breath and relax."

The wife accepted his advice and the two would resume idle chit chat until they arrived to her destination. The train came to a screeching halt, and the conductor announced, "Halpin Station!"

Leaping up abruptly, the young woman thanked the gentleman for the talk and the seat, bidding him farewell. But before she could properly exit Koji reached to grab Orihime's hand, "May I have your business card?"

"Oh sure," she responded, reaching into her apron and retrieving it for him. The moment she ensured he had it in his hand, the wife rushed out of the train prior to it departing.

Koji instantly retook his seat as the door shut, peeking out to the window to capture one final glance of the woman on the opposite side.

"_Quite a dazzling woman she is." _

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Orihime made it home only minutes after leaving the station, only to suddenly fall into a deep despair when she observed their empty driveway, which obviously meant that her husband hadn't made it home yet. This caused her to have a huge frown on her face, and she trudged up the stairs leading to the door. She then fumbled through her gray sweatpants to get the key, and hastily unlock the door.

"Home sweet home," she said aloud, though she knew no other soul was there. The woman closed the door and turned on the lights before quickly making her way to the bedroom she shared with the love of her life. She discarded her apron and picked up the phone off the receiver to dial Ichigo's number.

But out of the blue, the door opened, prompting her to hang up the phone. "Ichigo," she called, running to her spouse. Once he was in range, she leapt into his arms, kissing him. "I've missed you," she admitted in a gentle tone.

The husband finished kissing his wife before he responded. "I can tell," he began. "So how was your day?"

"It was pretty good. I had a customer that forced me to work overtime, but otherwise, I'm good," she smiled, just happy to be home with this man.

"You know I don't like you working too late," he reminded her.

"I know, but everything's okay. I'm okay," she assured him.

"I'm glad for that," he said as he gave her a chaste kiss. It was then that he took note of the flour marks on her clothes. "I think we should take a bath, Orihime."

Inspecting herself, her skin flushed when she witnessed how filthy her clothes were. "I'd love that – but first, let me put our clothes in the wash."

"Okay," he nodded, beginning to strip himself down to his birthday suit right before her very eyes – his maroon tie, black vest, white top, maroon socks, black Stacy Adams, and maroon boxers no more. His wife had watched with fascination, fidgeting and twiddling her little fingers and licking her lips from beginning to end (though her husband failed to discover any of this).

A few moments later, Orihime followed Ichigo's lead, removing her gray sweatpants, pink slip-ons, pink t-shirt, white lace bra and matching panties **very **slowly in an attempt to seduce him on the spot.

Quickly catching on, Ichigo informed her with a grin, "not tonight, babe."

"Aw…!" she whined, looking down. "But I've waited all day…"

"I'll tell you what: If you're a good girl tonight, then I'll be all yours tomorrow," he proposed, hoping it was enough.

The wife didn't appear satisfied with his compromise, and stated as much. "But Ichigo, I need you. I really **need **you~!"

He expected her to say as much. "Listen to me. You're really hot right now," he began, "and I'd love nothing more than to make love to you, babe – but, I have to get up early in the morning. So please, can we put this on hold until tomorrow? Please?"

Orihime looked at him and saw the stress bottled deeply inside in spite of his acting. She quickly understood and thus, sympathetically grabbed his cheek and smiled as she kissed him. "Okay. Tomorrow … but there'll be no excuses, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You got it," he said as he motioned for her to follow him inside the bathroom, forgetting the discarded clothes in the middle of the hallway.

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

The couple's bath was pleasurable, with both of them beaming with delight as they exited. On their way to the bedroom, Ichigo gathered the used articles of clothing, and placed them in the bin outside the bathroom. Soon he joined Orihime, who had previously dried herself off and gotten dressed, lying down on their queen size bed next to her. There, they exchanged a mere gaze and didn't utter a solitary word amongst themselves as they swiftly drifted off to sleep.

_Neither of them knew what tomorrow or the succeeding days would bring… but as long as they had each other, everyday promised to be better than the previous day, and that was something anyone would hope to live for. _

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N: The next chapter shall be out very soon. **


	2. Risque Behavior

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_It cannot be explained – the treachery, the hurt, the lying. _

_It is a wrong that cannot be atoned or righted. _

_Understand the pain will never go away…_

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Ichigo awakened early the next morning, experiencing a bout of grogginess. He immediately cocked his head to the left, taking a gander at the alarm clock sitting atop the nightstand. Displayed on the clock was the time of five a.m., which understandably prompted a boisterous groan to emanate from his throat.

"Fuck…!"

The twenty-eight year-old man genuinely despised getting up early despite having been accustomed to doing so. He felt the disproportionate hours his occupation demanded were unquestionably daunting. Hell, he'd go as far as to say it was one prerequisite that should be considered _callous_.

At one point he deliberated within himself whether he should pursue another career path. However, when he voiced his dilemma to his wife, she intervened, encouraging him to actively seek his dream.

Of course, he purposely neglected to mention that shehappened to be the reason why he considered a career alteration. He had to, due to the fact his spouse would indubitably blame herself, and he couldn't deal with that.

Furthermore, given the stress and hours that would encompass the majority of a lawyer's emotional and mental strength, Ichigo acknowledged that he and Orihime's relationship would inevitably encounter a multitude of challenges along the way – sex was **clearly** at the forefront of "said" challenges list.

Suddenly, the man felt the covers dimly stir beside him, breaking his thought process. Still lying on his back, he turned and peeked at his beautiful significant other, who was still slumbering peacefully through the night. At this, a small smile came to his lips – it was one of the few precious sights he'd been allowed to constantly witness over the last couple of years, so he made absolutely sure to cherish every second of it.

It wouldn't last long though as he quickly reminded himself that time was of the essence.

Without further ado, Ichigo leaned forward, grabbing a stray strand of Orihime's long auburn hair. He gently stroked the lone lock between his index and middle finger for a few moments, feeling her calm breaths tickling the tip of his nose. His heart descended farther into the dark abyss, which was his conscience currently, the longer he stared at the alluring figure of light. So without further ado he gave her forehead a light kiss, whispering, "I'll be home late tonight."

Guilt well documented in his psyche, the young lawyer sat up, cursing his circumstance. Then he lifted the blanket covering him, revealing that his sole piece of clothing was a pair of green boxers that were mid-thigh high. His chest stood out, surprisingly muscular for how skinny he was.

His feet touched the carpet and he stretched his tired bones right after standing up for the first time today. He abruptly yawned, walking a few steps over to the couple's walk-in closet to retrieve his wardrobe for the final day of the work week: a brown suit – complete with a white shirt, brown tie, brown shoes, and a dark pair of Armani shades.

He figured he might as well look as sharp as could be since attorneys earned big bucks and all. Add to that the fact Ichigo had never been characterized as someone who shied away from basking in the glory of his success…

It was a perfect fit.

His clothes already pressed, Ichigo carried them to the bathroom with him and closed the door. Once inside, he hastily showered, brushed his teeth, lathered himself with lotion and dressed himself in under twenty minutes. He gave himself a once over and made certain to apply a few sprays of Lacoste cologne – his favorite – just as he exited.

He duly noted that he'd have to make it up to his wife for ironing the week's wardrobe every Sunday. Without her, it'd take him more time to get himself prepared for a hard day's work, that's for sure.

He made sure to lock the house up tight before leaving, because he knew his spouse, at times, could sleep through anything. The last thing he needed was for some wannabe burglar having easy access to their home or her.

Not on his watch.

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Walking into the office located on the sixteenth floor of the tallest skyscraper in Karakura Town, the young lawyer speedily saluted the receptionist and continued his march toward the meeting room. He had a feeling that his co-workers couldn't wait to give him beef if he waltzed in that door a second late.

When he got there he was surprised to observe his superior standing tall in front of the group. He offered him a tiny nod and scuttled by his associates, who had already been seated. He was the target of their grins and snickers, but he didn't let it faze him, as most of them were on his shit-list.

He plopped down on the vacant seat on the far left side of the small room, waiting for Juushiro Ukitake to commence the meeting.

The older gentleman next to him, whose short black hair already appeared to be in the process of receding, instantly murmured, while doing an awful job of trying to conceal a chuckle, "Rough morning?"

Rather than provide an answer, Ichigo simply ignored the man. He wouldn't allow the guy to bait him into a silly verbal confrontation.

Thankfully the sole sound he heard was a small gruff from the man's mouth. The young attorney presumed that to be a sign of defeat and mentally pat himself on the back for not falling victim to the apparent provocation.

A minute later, Ukitake began the meeting.

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

It was around lunchtime when the gathering finally concluded, leaving Ichigo depleted of energy. Why the hell must he waste his time every week on frivolous updates regarding his cases?

Basically the entire notion was stupid – end of story.

The man emitted a large yawn as a result of the fatigue he had been forced to endure throughout the day. Just then, the elevator doors opened. The young man didn't hesitate to exit. Above, the sign clearly showcased that he'd gotten off on floor number twelve, where his office was located.

He wasn't too shocked to discover that Rangiku wasn't at her desk, because she obviously had one of two pressing matters: One, she had to go to the local tavern to consume a "beverage". Or two, she needed to bug Toshiro Hitsugaya, an associate of his that wasn't too much older than himself.

At the thought he shook his head, praying Ms. Matsumoto was all right, wherever she was.

Once he arrived at his workspace he was stunned to find the door to his office partially opened. It was previously confirmed that Rangiku was absent…

So who could have possibly been inside?

Not one to wait around for answers; he pushed the door ajar with more force than had been necessary, causing a tiny thud to ring in his ears.

His face contorted into one of annoyance, the young lawyer grew more peeved upon seeing that his office seemed undisturbed.

Not a single sheet of paper or pencil or book out of place.

He sighed.

"_Someone had to have been in here. I know I'm not fucking senile. Not yet."_

Out of nowhere, his chair, which he didn't detect had been facing the opposite direction, shifted around, slightly startling him. What astounded him more, though, was the identity of the person.

"O-Orihime…? W-What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

Sidestepping his question, she hummed, eyeing her husband. She wondered why her significant other seemed so agitated at the moment. When Ichigo was slamming doors without care something had to be horribly out of whack.

"Did you hear me? I said 'what-are-you-doing-here?'" He enunciated each word, trying to be serious, though he quickly sensed his demeanor was vastly altering, thanks to Orihime's radiance.

"You know… I've always wanted to see your office," she shyly commented, puckering her lips innocently.

He opted to play along. "Well, does it meet your expectations, **Misses Kurosaki**?"

She tapped her thumb to her chin. "Hmm… let me think about it..."

A thorough glimpse around the room and the woman had to express that she was awed. "It's so big…"

Waving his hand dismissively, the young attorney said, "Bah… it's not **that **big."

"Yes it is," argued the twenty-seven year-old woman. "It's almost bigger than my entire bakery."

The young attorney faced away from the baker, supplying a nonchalant shrug. "Whatever you say, Orihime," he commented sarcastically.

Her skin became redder as she raised her typically gentle pitch. "It is…!"

"You're truly serious about this, aren't you?"

"No. Not really."

Unable to respond, Ichigo simply shot Orihime a quizzical look, making her laugh. He swore his spouse possessed a knack for finding the uncanny things funny. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, for he characterized her buoyant nature as 'quite endearing'.

"However…," the beautiful woman started off, ensuring she captured his attention, "…I **am** serious when it comes to your happiness, Ichigo."

"What do you me -?"

He was disrupted mid-speech.

"It's okay, honey. I can see a bad day written all over your face."

"I'm fine, babe."

"No, you're not. …Ichigo, you're **not **okay," she said flatly.

Allowing his pent-up rage to come forth, the husband shouted, "Yes I am~! Why can't you just believe me?" His blood boiled and his heart raced as he paced around the room.

But before he even had time to calm himself down and apologize, Orihime had already come forward and embraced him. He looked down at her, staggered, as he experienced himself being shrouded by the heavenly feel of her exquisite hands against his chest.

The seemingly guiltless gesture rendered him literally speechless. "… Orihime," he attempted to say in one shaky breath.

He was quickly silenced amid a kiss from his wife.

Her gray eyes were half-lidded as she puckered him gently, shallowly gasping. The scent of his colognes always had that _subtle_ effect on her.

Initially, the husband didn't reciprocate the young woman's actions. He merely gazed into her eyes, allowing her to do as she pleased. It wouldn't last, because at the precise moment she slipped her dexterous organ into his mouth, he snapped, amidst a loud groan erupting from his throat. Palming her cheeks in his caring hands, he thrust his tongue deep inside his wife's mouth. The noises she made were divine, feeding his hunger.

His hands dipped to her breasts, running across her now rigid nipples, creating a jolt of gratification for his spouse. She might as well not have been clothed at all, for it already felt like nothing was there.

It was all _real_.

The vibration he received from Orihime's appreciative moan added more fuel to the fire as he coaxed her into dancing with their tongues. His leading, the tip of their tongues moved quickly, battling against each other until one of them triumphed. It ultimately culminated with a draw, with their mouths closing to seal the deal.

Then, the young woman severed their embrace, giving him a sultry look in the midst of licking her lips. She moaned as adrenaline pumped through her body – her nether region gushing with molten heat. Panting, she knelt down before him, making quick work of his brown slacks.

Ichigo was too dazed to utter a word. His eyes saw her, but he couldn't believe his wife was being this… _bold_ – in public, no less.

Her mind clouded in absolute lust, admiration, and excitement, Orihime took him in her small mouth, smiling as he emitted a heavy grunt. Her hands gripping his bottom, she bobbed her head ferociously, absolutely relishing the groans of pleasure Ichigo released from his mouth.

Unable to locate anything else to grab, the lawyer placed his hands on top of his wife's head, running his fingers through her auburn locks. He cocked his head back, focused on the ceiling as euphoria claimed every cell in his being.

The young woman opted to focus on the mushroom head of his member after a few minutes. She swirled her flexible tongue around the tip as fast as she possibly could, earning more cries of satisfaction from her lover.

Her significant other bucked in her mouth, praising her and thanking her for what she's done. Taking his gratitude in stride, she sucked the head, making his legs tremble. She didn't cease in spite of her husband's copious warnings, yearning to finish what she started.

Against his wishes, the pleasure eventually overwhelmed the attorney. His vision turned white – and with a harsh scream, he unleashed himself inside her cavern, jerking as numerous ropes of his thick, gray seed loaded her mouth. He loved being orally pleased, but he hated himself for enjoying it so much that he came in her mouth.

Orihime was an angel to him. It made him feel sordid, like he had sullied what little perfection had still existed in the world when she sucked him. Of course, she vehemently insisted that it made her happy to gratify him in every way, shape or form. Still, one had to wonder if she weren't just 'taking one for the team'.

Once she verified the final spurts of his release were drained from him, the wife removed her mouth, checking to see if there was any remaining seed she needed to swallow. A quick inspection revealed a few traces, so she lovingly captured him once more, making him moan with her hot and soft tongue.

Orihime stood up moments after cleaning him up, watching her husband put on his pants. She didn't know what possessed her to be so _risqué_, but she had to admit, it was something she didn't regret.

Beaming at him, she asked, "Do you feel better now, honey?"

"That was… incredible. But, I feel –"

"Don't. I wanted to make you happy, so I did," she stated. "You constantly go out of your way to put a smile on my face … and this … is just a small token of my appreciation."

"But Orihime…"

"No 'buts', young man," she pointed at him with a playful frown on her face.

Ichigo sighed in defeat, "Fine… you win, again."

Suddenly, she remembered something. "Do you know what time it is?"

Checking his watch, he said, "It's forty-five after twelve. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no…"

"What do you mean 'oh no…'?"

"I asked Rangiku to cover at the bakery for me while I came to visit you and…," she was interrupted by a now clued-in Ichigo.

"So, I take it you planned this entire thing then?"

Her blush and lack of reply definitively answered his question.

"Why, Orihime Inoue-Kurosaki… … I didn't recognize that you could be _sneaky_."

Widening her eyes in light of his calm attitude, she whispered, "You're not … mad at me?"

"Of course not," he chuckled. "But… I believe you'd better be prepared to pay the piper for this little prank of yours."

Relieved, she chirped, "I'd pay anything to ensure your days are always brighter."

_The days ahead appear sunny, but there's always a chance of rain. _

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N The next chapter will appear soon. **


	3. Release

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Following Orihime's departure, Ichigo sat down in his chair, shaking his head and cackling at how badly his hormones were currently surging. He had simply watched her as she exited and he could've sworn that she added a little extra _sway_ and _sass _to her step. The scene blew the man's mind away, leaving him pondering just when, oh when did his spouse become so _sexual_?

The rest of his workday consisted of musings pertaining to the vivid memories remaining in the forefront of his brain … taunting him, making him mad with lust.

The young lawyer licked his lips and straightened his collar. He **had **to pay her back, or he would surely perish – he knew it.

… And once five o'clock struck he made certain that would occur, one way or another…

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Nightfall approached quite quickly, pleasing the young attorney. He was the last to leave the office – as usual – but he vacated the premises a hell of a lot sooner than normal. He quickly entered his black Lexus and took off into the night.

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Ichigo had picked Orihime up from work, and together the two zipped through the streets of Karakura in record time. The latter considered asking the former the reason why he drove so fast, but opted against it due to the fact she kind of took a liking to the adrenaline rush.

Once they arrived home, the loving wife was in for an _awakening_. The woman hardly had any time to walk through the front entrance before she felt his loving hands behind her in a jiffy, cupping her bottom.

They were both standing right in front of the door and she'd been captured totally unaware. In turn, Orihime yearned to shift her body around to face him; however, Ichigo sensed her desire and as a result, feasted on her neck in an act to keep her as she is.

She softly moaned while his lips traveled along her neck – licking and sucking every which crevice he touched – and she endured the oncoming shivers down her spine like a child in a candy store.

Alongside her sweet moaning, the woman's scent caused the man's hormones to go extremely haywire.

He had to have **more**.

His devil-like grin accompanied his hunger-induced kisses whilst he suddenly started pulling her pants down. He didn't bother asking her whether or not she wished to persist because of their initial agreement. And while her "visit" wasn't discussed, he had a general notion as to why she did what she did (outside of the reason she provided him with).

"_Earlier was merely a warm up for the real thing… … Well, Orihime, I love you, but, I haven't shown it quite yet. Let me show you how __**sorry**__ I am."_

Orihime gasped upon finally realizing that her pants had been removed. The slight August breeze met her legs as she looked down, blushing. "I-Ichigo I…"

"You needn't say anything…," his husky voice eased her. "I'm just fulfilling my obligation…"

_Damn… it turned her on when he spoke like that!_

Her apron and shirt were stripped from her the moment he uttered that command. Her matching white brassiere and panties with a pink flower print was all that remained on her body.

Despite that, she wasn't bothered like she'd been in the past. In fact, she welcomed the attention.

In an instant she felt one hand creeping inside her bra, lifting it slightly and touching her enormous breast. His nimble fingers dancing along her pink nipple, he would pinch it occasionally, reveling in her gentle moans.

… And yet, that still wasn't enough.

The husband had been insatiable to this point. So why should he stall now? Being the intelligent specimen he was, he had no intention of stopping. After all, Orihime brought this on herself.

Keeping the momentum in his favor, he reached his opposite hand around to the front of her, slipping his other hand inside her panties, gasping as heated moisture greeted his prodding digits. His fingers would then run along her heated slit, accumulating wetness, before easing inside her tight entrance.

His wife cried at the sudden invasion, but it was quite the pleasurable one.

She adored when he claimed her body.

It was his to do whatever he wanted, at any time he desired. Her only wish would be that he'd do so much more frequently.

Cocking her head back, the heat coiled in the pit of her stomach the longer they went on. She felt herself about to reach her peak, but with her not being the type to be vocal when it came to her orgasms, Orihime's moans grew more audible along with her core clamping around his fingers.

Recognizing her release was imminent, Ichigo smirked, thrusting his fingers in and out of her womanhood progressively quicker … and it didn't take long for her to allow her orgasm to expel from her body, with her heart pumping furiously, her body shaking, then freezing, open-mouthed from a long, breathy groan.

The young lawyer had been shocked at the amount of hot arousal leaking from her entrance, but he that wasn't a bad thing.

…Far from it.

Conversely, he did hold a small inch of sympathy for her panties. It was sort of unfair how little regard he had for them when he could've merely taken them off too.

How careless of him.

Ichigo patiently waited for Orihime to finish prior to removing his fingers. He took a minute to observe the thickness of her release, allowing the aroma to please his senses before slowly devouring what he possessed.

While this went on, the wife was still dealing with slight tremors inside her body in light of the force behind her orgasm … and she was quite positive it had to be one of the most powerful – if not the most powerful – expulsions of satisfaction she'd ever experienced with her husband (and only sex partner). It left her to wonder if perhaps their lack of intimacy in recent months was the culprit. More than likely it had to be, but she couldn't rule out anything, given how unpredictable Ichigo could be.

Nevertheless, it should be noted that it didn't really matter; it's just that she liked always knowing everything when something involved their relationship.

"I hope that makes up for me being a jerk to you earlier," he began, still standing behind her. "You were just trying to help and I jumped on you for no reason. I'm sorry, Orihime."

"It's okay. You were just stressed and I shouldn't have pressed you so much. I'm sor-"

"I'm glad you came," he smiled. "Seeing your face makes everything all right. I'm lucky to have a woman like you."

Her cheeks burning from his statement, she replied, "Ichigo, I don't know what to say…"

"Again; you needn't say anything. It's my fault," he responded, kissing her cheek as he walked by her. "I'm going to go and take a shower, babe."

Orihime simply nodded, observing him walk in. Of course, she wasn't done with him yet.

"_Oh… you're not getting away that easy, Mister Kurosaki. I'm not through with you. Not by a long shot."_

The woman soon heard the water running and that was her cue to proceed inside. Her hormones were raging, her body stirred, yearning for his touch once again. … There was absolutely no chance that what occurred just minutes ago would be the conclusion. Not one.

She gathered her clothes and placed them in the basket outside the bathroom along with her – now damp – panties and bra, and giggled as she opened the door. Once ajar, her gray eyes focused on the open curtain and his naked silhouette, causing her to both blush and gush.

Now he was deliberately coaxing her, goading her, which she might add, was **working**. That body and all of its manliness did things to her that she couldn't explain.

"_I'm coming in, honey." _

With his back turned, it was unproblematic for Orihime to accomplish her goal – she had gotten behind his body in a matter of seconds. She took the time to admire his tight bottom as he washed under his armpits, giggling to herself that he hadn't detected her yet. The loving wife had to confess that it was fun being able to sneak around and catch him off guard.

"Boo!"

"Orihime," he twitched, shifting to see her smiling brightly. "What the hell are you up to?"

"I need you…," she stated in a sultry tone, kissing his chest lightly.

Feeling tingly, Ichigo tried to feign ignorance, "… What do you mean?"

As opposed to supplying him with a straight answer, she licked his right nipple in spite of his stunned expression, moaning as she began lapping her tongue around it and biting it slightly. That caused a heavy groan to emit from his mouth, encouraging Orihime to continue.

For nearly ten minutes she continued like this, placing kisses on his chest, relishing every tiny reaction he made. When she finished, Ichigo grinned maliciously, pinning her against the back wall and giving her soft lips many hard kisses. Orihime moaned at his aggression, yearning in earnest.

"You're going to get it, Orihime."

"I want you, Ichigo."

With a smirk, Ichigo's mouth journeyed to her breasts, kissing the unyielding flesh and sucking her taut nipples. His wife immediately cried out, overwhelmed by the gratification he bestowed upon her.

She then whined, "I need it now… Ichigo…"

Choosing to no longer fool around, the husband got to business, releasing her nipple amid an audible 'pop' and hoisting his spouse. Instinctively, Orihime wrapped her legs around him and ground her core into his rigid member to showcase how badly she desired him.

Ichigo entered her almost immediately, groaning as her tightness swallowed his hardness whole.

"Damn…"

A simple leer had been exchanged between them prior to the young lawyer thrusting inside the baker. He went deep, so deep, so deep, deeper than his fingers could possibly reach. So deep her nails soon were etched into his back, informing him that she appreciated his efforts, which motivated him to give her all he had.

He captured her large mound in his mouth once more in the midst of their lovemaking, sucking as hard as he possibly was enabled.

Moans filled the room, and the couple grew more intense. The wife's back slid up and down the wall amid every hard thrust, but the euphoria was too great to stop.

Feeling himself growing close, the husband abruptly stalled, breathing heavily and letting his wife down, dislodging from inside her. The wife pursed her lips and started to inquire on why he stopped, but only found herself shifted around and bent over.

Ichigo inserted himself back inside her, smacking her bottom. His hands then palmed her hips as he began thrusting madly. Orihime gasped, grabbing hold of the towel rack above and enduring the satisfying thrusts (she needed something stable whilst those electric charges were sent to her brain and down her spine).

The couple dearly missed the closeness of their intimacy. Their chemistry, the way they knew each other's bodies and just how and when to touch was, without question, indicative of what their relationship had blossomed in to. And while it somewhat fraught them that they couldn't be this close more often, they ordinarily burned themselves on the days their passions had the opportunity to run amok in an array of ways (sometimes sex, but typically not).

That was their way of true love, their haven, their bond through five lifetimes.

They each reached the ultimate bliss minutes later. Following that, the couple cleansed themselves of their release, washing each other's bodies and going to bed. Once there, they hungrily kissed each other, with Ichigo promising Orihime that he would be **hers** for the entire weekend.

The wife couldn't help but smile brightly at that prospect.

Of course, it took an ensuing lovemaking session to seal the deal.

Ichigo duly noted that he'd have to ask her what's gotten into her at some point (not that's he complaining, but still, something just didn't sit well with him).

_Passion is an unrivaled force whic__h cannot be severed. It cannot be defeated by anything inferior to itself. _

_**To Be Continued…**_

**A/N:**** The next chapter will appear soon. I apologize for the long hiatus. It shouldn't occur again. **


	4. Could it be?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_A heart will not forgive for being betrayed. It may pretend to, but the ache will be sustained … because, the heart never dies. _

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Monday morning arrived much-too quickly for Orihime.

She had gotten out of Ichigo's car around six … **happy**, but pursing her lips. Ichigo recognized _that _look, and wanted to appease her dampening spirit, but being the realist he prided himself in being, he comprehended that 'good things must come to an end'.

However, he couldn't fault her for her disappointment – the unforgettable weekend he and his wife had was quite possibly the best two days he'd ever lived. They'd gone out of the city to a nearby resort he'd booked in advance as a surprise. Orihime had been floored by the sudden vacation, but packed her belongings all-too hastily.

The weekend was highlighted by some time in the hot springs, swimming, a _thorough _massage, a round of tennis and a fireworks show on the beach.

... Of course, the sex certainly came in spurts, too (thirteen times, to be precise).

"Look, it'll be okay, Orihime," he began, not knowing what to say.

"Can't we have one more day?" she half-giggled, half-pouted, batting her large gray eyes.

The husband laughed, "Haven't you had enough?"

"I-Ichigo!" she blushed, looking away shyly and nibbling at her lips.

"Babe…"

The woman sighed. "Yes, I know…... But just know that I'll be thinking of you **all **day…," she exaggerated, forcing another chuckle.

"As will I. ... Have a good day, Orihime."

"You too," she replied, stepping back from the ajar passenger window. Once she stepped onto the sidewalk she and her spouse exchanged a glance and waved at each other, prior to the latter driving off.

The baker watched his car until it was out of her view before she unlocked the door to her shop to commence a day that she truly didn't want to work, which was certainly a first since working was her passion (outside of being with Ichigo).

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Business had been extremely light, with only a light surge of customers early on. Such events didn't often occur, thus prompting Orihime to scratch her head, wondering what on earth happened to the people. It was noon (a time where customers typically flooded eateries of all types) for Christ's sake!

However, that isn't to say it bothered her necessarily. In fact, it genuinely pleasured her, given the dissatisfaction she dealt with ever since she awakened this morning. But still, something seemed abnormal to her.

All-too soon the bakery would cease to be empty as the door in front of her opened, disrupting her long thoughts. Startled, she gazed up just in time to recognize the occupant.

"So, we meet again, Miss Inoue," Koji greeted her with a small smile.

Being the bashful woman she was, Orihime murmured, "Hello, Koji Tenryou."

Letting out a breath, the man said, "Geez… and you say my entire name."

Ashamed, the baker looked down, apologizing profusely. "I'm very sorry," she offered repeatedly.

"Relax, I'm just joking. You could just refer to me as _Koji, _though,alright?"

Orihime was as fun-loving as anyone could ever be, but she had to admit that his sense of 'fun' would require some growing accustomed to.

Shuffling her feet, the baker's attention was squarely focused on her shoes as she uttered, "But your name is cute. I really like it."

"'_Cute_?' Of all the terms you could possibly use, you have to say '_cute'_?"

The woman couldn't help but find his reaction amusing. His face – he reminded her of Ichigo with his outburst. Of course, physically, Koji didn't resemble her husband at all, but that didn't stall her from visualizing the two of them in the same light, for a mere moment.

She bequeathed yet another apology but stood by her statement.

Awkward silence ensued. Koji stared at the baker, admiring her beauty – and unlike last time, he noticed the sapphire ring on the fourth finger of her left hand, indicating that she was, in fact, married. Meanwhile, Orihime detected his eyes on her during that time. The look on his face made her heart race whilst she speculated on whether she genuinely offended him or not. …In the midst of her musing, she also noticed an aura about him that made her feel quite comfortable.

She liked that feeling.

"How long have you been married?" Koji suddenly asked, breaking the stalemate amongst them.

A fiery red blush instantly appeared on Orihime's cheeks as she glanced down at her wedding ring. "… I've been married s-six years … Six years, yeah."

"That's quite a bit of time for someone so young."

"He's the greatest. It feels like time stands still, so I never truly took the time to think about the length of our love."

He shrugged offhandedly. "That makes sense."

"Do you really think so? I mean, I know it's really weird for me to feel like I'm back in high school … but I… can't help it."

He laughed. "At least you confess to being weird. Imagine if the rest of the world followed your great example…"

She was quickly offended. "Hey…! Now why would you say something like that, Koji?"

"Well, you are weird. It's not a bad thing if that's what you're getting at. … Nevertheless, you opened the door for me to make the comment."

The young male was correct, but that didn't necessarily translate in the baker's brain. "You never tell a girl she's 'weird' or anything remotely close, whether she opens the door or not."

The guffaw the man had progressively grew louder. "…You're giving me advice on women? That's rather satirical for a woman who was as bashful as a six year-old when I first encountered her."

"I was just being polite, Mister Tenryou."

"Call it what you will," he stated flatly, peering deeply into her large gray eyes. "But just remember that it is not a curse to be the person you truly are."

"What do you mean?"

Orihime had no clue what he uttered or why, but it indeed was worth thinking about – the person she genuinely happens to be (whoever that was).

Koji offered her a smug smile. "It's pretty obvious once you really think about it. But anyway, I digress. Let's say we enjoy a cup of coffee and have a light-hearted conversation instead of foolish bickering. What do you say?"

She wanted him to clarify his words; however, seeing as he wasn't intent on doing so, at least at the moment, she just stood there staring at him.

As if reading her thoughts, he said, "Come with me and I'll explain if you're really that curious. Do we have a deal, milady?"

"I can't," the baker hastily answered. "What about my shop? I don't have anyone to cover."

"A half an hour is all that we'd need," Koji pleaded while he walked to the door and opened it. "Chop, chop, we're already wasting time."

"But –"

"The store will be fine. Right this way please."

Her inquisitive nature getting the best of her, she sighed, and then she took a minute to lock the store up. Once that was finished Orihime left a sign on the window that informed any potential customers that she would promptly return within the hour.

"You'd better spill everything too, Mister. And I mean **everything**," she warned him playfully as they walked off together.

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Orihime and Koji traveled a few blocks to the local coffee shop. It was a modest establishment, much like Orihime's bakery – small, but profitable.

The man paid for their cups and they each took a seat near a window that allowed customers to gaze into the light August sun.

"So, how about explaining yourself, Koji Tenryou?"

He grinned. "You don't waste anytime do you?"

"The suspense is killing me," the woman admitted.

"I have a question. Are you wholly satisfied with how your life is going?"

"Of course I am. I couldn't be happier." Koji studied Orihime carefully as she answered.

"Are you certain … Because you appear a tad _scripted _with that response?"

"What do you mean 'scripted'?"

"Meaning, I believe you're trying too hard to be perfect. You're living a fairy tale, which, in turn, sacrifices the person you truly are."

Was what he said true? Was she living a lie? And if so… why?

"I'm aware this isn't a fairy tale. But, really, I am very happy. I have my own bakery, my husband and –"

"You're leading the normal life. However, where is the room for you yourself? When does the time arrive where you can spread your wings and fly into the sun – no restrictions or obligations?"

"I'm happy so long as Ichigo is happy. I don't want anything else," Orihime told him, the confliction residing in her heart starting to augment.

The emotion she currently felt just hadn't been something she deemed prevalent or relevant. Nonetheless, there must be an explanation to it, right?

Not surprised by her reply, Koji next asked, "So your life depends on another?"

She nodded.

"That's no way to live!"

The force of his abrupt yell jolted Orihime, making her jump back and open her eyes wider. She wondered why he'd gotten so upset with her. Why did he care? They hardly knew one another.

It didn't make any sense.

"I chose this. I wanted to be in love and own my bakery. I've achieved those things. What more could a silly girl want?"

"There's so much more to you, my dear. I really hope one day you have the courage to find it."

"What do you mean 'There's so much more to me'?"

"Ah… Well I suppose you'll simply have to locate that on your own."

"No fair…"

"Life isn't fair, Miss Inoue. If it were, we'd inevitably take it for granted and therefore become lazy and useless."

Remaining quiet as his final words processed in her brain, Orihime slowly finished her coffee and bid Koji farewell. Perhaps with some time alone she could contemplate everything he said much more clearly and decide whether there was truly any validity to his words. Regardless, her day would be plagued with doubt and that was never a great feeling.

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Ichigo walked into his home around eight amid a yawn. The case he had earlier exasperated him to the limit almost. His bedroom quickly came into his view and he had no reservations about plopping down into it.

"Hello, Ichigo," was his wife's greeting.

"Hello. How are you doing, Babe?"

"I'm fine," she lied. The conversation she shared with Koji remained fresh on her mind.

"Good."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm decent, I suppose."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But you know what would make me feel even better?"

"What?"

"You," the husband stated, rolling over and settling between his wife's long legs. He watched her shiver when he began kissing them.

"Ooh…," she moaned, arching her back.

He was hungry, his desire building as her moans increased in volume. Thankfully, only her satin panties and a white t-shirt obstructed his path. He slid her underwear off with ease (using his teeth), eyeing her womanhood. The blush on her face the moment he did that was priceless.

Licking his lips, Ichigo steered himself headfirst for her bundle of nerves, flickering her nub like a starving dog once he met her tantalizing flesh. The sensations burst through Orihime as she bawled heavily, clutching the strands of her husband's spiky orange hair.

"Ichigo…! Don't stop…! Ah~! Don't stop…!"

Her taste pleasing, the man eventually sucked her clitoris, forcing a high-pitched scream. In the midst of his skilled tongue gratifying her in every way viable, Orihime struggled just to hang on to her sanity.

His hands, idle to this point, made their presence known on her breasts. His godly fingers pinched her rigid pink pearls, sending shocks of pleasure to his wife as he twirled them somewhat roughly.

Ichigo became aroused whilst his wife writhed in pleasurable agony. The tip of his manhood brushed the side of Orihime's knee as he licked and sucked her. Though it remained concealed in his slacks, it was as hard as can be and couldn't wait to be inside her.

He inserted two of his fingers inside her scorching core to speed up her orgasm. His thrusting was steady, forcing his wife to buck repeatedly, screaming his name.

Soon after he began, his spouse couldn't take it anymore.

"Ichigo…! I'm coming…! I'm coming…! Don't stop~!" she begged, her breasts heaving while experiencing the ever-familiar sensation of releasing her desire upon him. Ichigo didn't stall, and soon her juices drenched his adroit tongue.

Once her orgasm faded, Orihime offered him a sultry look as she pulled him towards her face. They exchange lustful kisses as she suddenly reversed their positions. Now on top, her hands fiddled with his zipper, and when she got it loose, her hands reached inside his boxers and impatiently gave his throbbing length of flesh a tug.

"Oh… Orihime…"

"I want you, Ichigo…"

"I want you too, Baby…"

She climbed atop her husband, straddling him. Her top was lifted over her head and discarded, leaving her breasts available to his lusting eyes. He had never seen a more perfect chest or body in his life. His wife was a true goddess – and all for him. Ichigo happily acknowledged that he had been fortunate to have her.

Her hand around his manhood, Orihime rose slightly and guided herself down onto him. Both parties gasped as he gradually filled her. Temporarily rescinding her many doubts, the wife instantly rotated her hips upon their unity. Ichigo's roaming hands came to her luscious globes, making her moan. Her hands were on his shoulders, rolling her hips around and around in hard circles. Ichigo groaned continuously, experiencing her leaking warmth pleasuring him.

The duo relished in the prospect of taking their time. Their lovemaking had been slow and passionate. However, the urge to up the ante eventually overtook them when the wife commenced speedily bouncing up and down his hard length.

His manhood that much deeper inside her core, Orihime panted and impaled herself harder atop his rigid member. Almost immediately she was a woman possessed, her panting gradually boosting as she felt herself about to cum. From the twitching inside her, she could tell Ichigo wasn't too far behind.

"Ichigo…!"

"Orihime…!"

Her nails dug deep into the skin of his shoulders, drawing blood. Neither of them registered it as they finally came to their release.

**O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~*O~***

Ichigo drifted to sleep shortly thereafter. Orihime, however, couldn't sleep despite the sex. Her mind just wouldn't relinquish the seed of uncertainty Koji placed in her brain.

Was she truly not in control of her life and destiny? Was she capable of more? She just didn't know – but she knew one thing: she'd undoubtedly find an answer, one way or another…

_Every man or woman is responsible for their choices. They must leap with eyes wide and hearts open as they journey the blue skies. Fly … and don't look back. _

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: The next chapter should appear soon. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read my story. **


End file.
